


Cherry Cola Milkshake

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [25]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Keanu tries out your favorite dessert
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 14





	Cherry Cola Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr based on the prompts: "Sharing a drink with them from the same straw." | "Giving them your dessert when you eat out because it’s their favorite." (50 wordless ways to say I love you)

“Just try it,” you said, pushing the glass towards him. Keanu gave it a dubious look and pushed it back towards you.

“No, thank you.”

“Come on,” you asked, your voice turning a little whiny. “I promise it isn’t as bad as you think it is.”

“It’s a cherry cola milkshake, babe. How can it not be as bad as I’m thinking?” He asked, one eyebrow arched at you.

“You were the one who wanted to try my favorite dessert,” you pointed out because it had been all his idea.

If it was up to you, the two of you would have gone straight home after that motorcycle ride and order in, but Keanu insisted for you to stop at the diner.

“That was before I knew it was cherry cola milkshake,” he said with a grimace. “And by the way, milkshakes aren’t desserts.”

“They are to me,” you replied sticking your tongue out at him and Keanu rolled his eyes, a fond smile gracing his lips. “Pretty, pretty please?”

You smiled sweetly at Keanu, sneaking your toes under his pants leg. And you might have thrown a pout and puppy dog eyes for good measure.

“I hate you,” he said with a sigh, pulling the glass towards himself and you grinned.

Keanu once again gave the drink an uncertain look, swirling it with the straw before sniffling it tentatively. You rolled your eyes at him because now he was just being dramatic.

“Just do it already,” you said, kicking him lightly on the shin.

Keanu gave you a mocking glare, before bringing the straw to his lips, squeezing his eyes shut in a grimace and taking a sip.

“Aaaand?” you asked once he swallowed and Keanu looked almost surprised.

“You were right. It wasn’t as terrible as I was expecting,” he admitted almost begrudgingly, pushing the glass back at you.

You grinned at him in victory, wrapping your lips around the straw, noticing his eyes darkening as his gaze dropped to your mouth, before going back to your eyes.

With a smirk, you made a show of hollowing your cheeks as you sucked on the straw. Keanu swallowed hard, pulling at the collar of his shirt as if he was too hot.

You glanced around quickly. It was late at night and you two were the only two people in the diner, with the exception of a bored waitress flipping through a magazine and she had her back turned to your table.

You ran your foot up Keanu’s clothed leg, settling it between his thighs. He glanced down at it, before looking back at you with a raised eyebrow. You smiled and shrugged, looking as innocent as you could as you swirled your tongue around the tip of the straw and brushed your foot over the line of his cock.

Keanu exhaled slowly and he leaned forward on the table. He grabbed your ankle with one hand, stilling your movements and held your gaze, eyes so intense you felt your skin prickle with anticipation.

“Are you sure you want to play this game?” he asked, his tone dropping so low and husky you felt yourself growing wet.

“Maybe you should just ask for the check,” you replied, voice raspy like you haven’t used in ages.

Keanu stood up, giving you a quick glimpse of the bulge on his pants before he tugged his shirt down, covering it. He paused by your side and leaning closer, lips brushing against the shell of your ear as he spoke, breath hot against your skin.

“You do know what happens to teases, right?”

You swallow hard and shook your head, unable to find your voice to reply.

“They get punished,” he declared, nipping at your lobe before moving away.


End file.
